gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies
---- Zombies (unofficial term) are the primary threat in the Gakkou Gurashi! series. This article is a generalization of the zombies as a whole. Appearance Most zombies are shown in various states of decay with bits of skin or, on rare occasions, bone missing. In the manga, their faces are often shadowed, and the frame often avoids showing their eyes. In the anime adaptation, their faces are often hidden by a dark cloud effect. Abilities Interacting with Environment Zombies are slow moving and have limited coordination, meaning that they cannot climb on top of structures or open complex door latches. The exception to this is if the zombie is very close to a potential victim, in which case the zombie is able to lunge or make other fast motions. These motions often throw the zombie off-balance. They are easily distracted by bright lights or loud noises, and can be temporarily stunned if the noise is loud enough. Zombies do not seem to need to drink or sleep nor they seem to have sentient thought. They are driven by a hunger for flesh, but do not actually seem to require food as a means of sustenance. However, a lack of a constant food source due to their lack of sentience tends to make their bodies suffer from necrosis, with some even missing limbs such as arms or legs. Uninfected humans are main targets for zombies and are often bitten or eaten alive. They do not seem to be affected by minor injuries, flesh wounds, and prolonged exposure to water. Since they are "dead" it is suggested that they do not produce body heat either. It is possible to kill a zombie by either decapitating it, crushing its brain, or burning it (though the burning method is slow to succeed). Any method that can instantly kill a human seems to work on zombies, but it is unknown if removing their heart organ could instantly kill them. Zombies tend to ignore each other and any human that has been infected for more than a few minutes. If a zombie dies, other zombies will cannibalize it as food. Memory Zombies retain some memories about their human day-to-day lives, including their daily schedules, a desire to get out of the rain, and responding to Public Address prompts. However, a zombie will perform these actions without demonstrating a clear comprehension for why it does these things, usually based on instinctual response to repeated events that it has experienced as a human. Zombies do not make new long-term memories and have a short-term memory of about 1 to 10 minutes. If they are chasing a normal human, and the human hides for a few minutes, the zombie will forget, leave, and will not return to the same spot to confirm. Infection Types of infections Blood infection Sino is the only character to consider blood infection as a bioweapon. This is seen when she is extracting zombie blood from other zombies. Where she has kept them in big needled syringes. However, it hasn't been seen if this kind of infection works or not. Aosoi is also heard talking about blood infection, in chapter 51. After explaining about their immunity of the aerial infection, she—however—heavily discourages Miki testing this to see if they are immune against blood infection. Contact infection Sometimes referred to as "outside contact", the zombie infection is commonly spread by internal fluid contact, which means that a zombie must not only bite a victim, it must bite hard enough to draw blood. Physically harming a victim with their body parts seems to infect people at a slower rate. Zombie blood splashed on a human is not enough to infect a human, and there is no evidence to suggest that getting zombie blood in your mouth or eyes will result in an infection. Aerial infection The infection is also capable of spreading through the air. It is suspected that most of the infected did not originate from being bitten, but through contact with these airborne microbes. However, some select individuals have immunity from this type of infection, though this might change since, as theorized by Shiiko Aosoi, the bacteria are mutating, allowing them to infect people previously immune. Symptoms Once the disease has spread to a new host, it progresses in stages: 0-1 hours: The victim shows no symptoms, but is probably still responding to the actual injury of the bite. 1-2 hours: Infected victims sweat profusely and appear in some degree of pain. They are still lucid and able to speak. They may also experience intrusive hunger pangs. 2-3 hours: The victim is in severe pain, convulsing, and can no longer interact. Victims may also display swollen blood vessels or dark skin splotches around the bite wound. This is the last known stage where symptoms can be reversed and the victim will survive. 4-24 hours: The victim is now a zombie but is only starting to decompose. In the anime, a zombie can still be returned to normal at this stage, but the victim will die shortly after being healed. '24+ hours: ' The victim is a seemingly non-sentient zombie incapable of interacting. Treatment A treatment exists for newly-infected individuals, but it is in limited supply and pre-stocked in bunkers at strategic locations. However, this treatment is not a permanent cure, as victims must take additional doses or else the zombie symptoms will re-emerge after a period of time. In fact, according to Shiiko Aosoi, this "treatment" is actually nothing more than a few antibodies and vitamins. It is later revealed that the water in the Kuchina River, which flows through Megurigaoka, and Nazake Marsh, which the river originates from, contains a chemical that neutralizes the virus, granting immunity to those who drink it. History The infection is caused by a highly infectious bacteria originating from Nazake Marsh, the source of the Kuchina River that flows through Megurigaoka. Numerous articles in Volume 8 describe previous attempts by the government or local populace to prevent zombie outbreaks, including a bombing in 1968 that may have killed over half of the town's citizens. The bacteria was eventually isolated by Randall Corporation and given the name "Omega." Evidence suggests that Omega was being modified by Randall Corporation for use as a bioweapon. Seeing the potential danger, Randall invested heavily in protecting the people of Megurigaoka by integrating emergency bunkers into public buildings, issuing information packets explaining how to handle an outbreak, and developing a serum that could be taken to combat early infection symptoms. According to files found by Aosoi at the Randal Corporation Headquarters, Omega escaped its P3-biohazard containment lab when one of the technicians failed to clean and sterilize his hands properly before exiting. The anime places the public outbreak at some time between 6:30 AM and the morning commute. The disease spreads very quickly, consuming a majority of the city within the first day. Later, chapters of the manga suggest that zombies may have spread to the entire country, if not the entire planet. It is shown in Chapter 59 that surviving scientists at Randal Corporation Headquarters were actively monitoring the rate of infection and, upon calculating that humanity was doomed, abandoned the building. Despite this, Aosoi feels that there is enough equipment available to turn Kurumi's resistance to the disease into a possible cure. Story Manga Chapter 1 As Yuki closes the window in the hallway, the zombies get a brief appearance from the outside of the school. Chapter 2 While Kurumi was out on a morning patrol, she spotted a zombie idling by a barricade. She had jumped over it and struck it dead with her shovel. While on the roof, Kurumi and Rii-san look out at the track. Spotting many zombies, Kurumi began to wonder if one of them were running the track. Chapter 3 During the test of courage, the group heads off to the library. Rii-san was checking out some books for Yuki's studies. As soon as she realizes this, she runs off to find some manga. Megu-nee finds and scolds her for doing so. During their discussion, a zombie was spotted wandering between the aisles. Chapter 4 At the end of Megu-nee's story, a zombie hand breaches through a wooden blockade from the main entrance. Chapter 5 On the way to the restroom, Kurumi and Yuki spots a zombie. Quickly, Kurumi tells Yuki to make a run for it. Once inside, Kurumi tells Yuki to stay inside while she takes the delinquent down. Yuki argues that he might be a good delinquent and that she shouldn't do that anyways. Kurumi ignores, gets ready, and goes outside. Now outside of the restrooms, more and more zombies began approaching her. Realizing that Yuki might have known about this (in the previous chapter, Yuki said that everyone was sheltering from the rain) and shouts loudly about it. Then begins to take them down one at a time. Later, Kurumi was exhausted, spotting Rii-san, she calls her out for help. Rii-san appears to be shocked and she closes the door. As the zombies approached Kurumi, Kurumi was wondering if this was her end. Suddenly, the PA system goes off, announcing that school was closed and that anyone inside must leave. Surprisingly, this works and the zombies began to walk downstairs. Chapter 7 Miki—while listening to music—gets frustrated about something and shouts. This caught some of the zombies' attention and they attempted to bang against the door. Chapter 8 Some zombies made an appearance while Kurumi was making for a run for it to Megumi's car. Along the way, another zombie had stepped into her path. So she had quickly took out her shovel and struck him down. After finding Megumi's car through process of elimination, another zombie approaches behind her, whom we assume Kurumi took out. Meanwhile, Rii-san and Yuki were heading out to the main entrance. Hiding behind a pillar, Rii-san looks out to see some zombies wandering around in the fields. Suddenly, Kurumi drives up to them and the others get in. Running over another zombie, the School Life Club members were heading off to their outing (field trip). Chapter 10 A few zombies were spotted by Kurumi while the School Life Club members were passing through the mall. Later, Rii-san was seen tossing a few glow sticks over a few zombies to cause a distraction. On the fifth floor, the School Life Club members spotted a barricade of boxes. Kurumi decides to investigate and climbs over. A moment later and Kurumi retreats, a few zombies were seen running after the School Life Club members. Chapter 11 The zombies were seen following the School Life Club members. Meanwhile, Miki kept hearing noises and became curious if someone was out there. Unluckily, she was surrounded by them and began to shout for help. By the entrance, Yuki reports that she heard something and runs inside. Discovering that a massive horde of zombies were surrounding Miki. Miki stood confused and had attempted to walk towards them, as she does, the School Life Club members began to shout for her to stop. Failing to do so, she walked right off the piano and into the horde of zombies. Quickly, Yuki runs into the scene—with Kurumi tailing—to rescue her. Clearly being outnumbered, Rii-san triggers the crime prevention buzzers from Yuki's backpack. Stunning the zombies, they manage to escape with Miki. Chapter 12 Sometime ago in Miki's backstory... After the elevator doors open, a pile of corpse were found inside. Fazed, a hand pulls out to grab Kei but she backs away quickly. Miki grabs Kei and the two make a run for it. Now on the run, Miki spots a group of zombies eating something. Hiding in a fitting room, Miki and Kei peeks out to see some zombies eating a person alive. Later, the zombies left and the remains of what was a person got up as a zombie. The first night after taken into a refuge group, Miki has a short nightmare about that zombie. One night, while everyone was asleep, the leader of their refuge appeared to have been infected. Chapter 13 After Miki wakes up, she had thought that everything before was a dream. She corrected herself after looking out the window and seeing some zombies. Chapter 15 As Miki wanted access to the library, she uses Kei's portable CD player to distract the zombies. After crossing onto the wrong side, she notices that they were actually distracted by the music. Chapter 16 Miki returns to the wrong side of the barrier after failing to confront Yuki about her delusional world. While trying to pass some zombies, Yuki comes after her, shouting with some zombies tailing behind her. Miki scolds her but quickly tosses some glow sticks and makes a run for it with Yuki. Chapter 17 During the discussion about Taromaru, Rii-san mentions that birds don't seem to be affected by this infection. She also mentions her hypothesis about the zombies. Specifically, she believes that they retain some of their most precious memories. And because of this, they—too—like to go back to places that are important to them. From this, Miki wondered why they have chosen to stay at the school when everyone loved being at school. Chapter 19 The zombies made a sort appearance in Miki's flashback at the mall. They were also seen during Miki's run to the basement. Chapter 22 Megumi was trapped outside of the broadcasting room with a horde of zombies! She collapses as the zombies get to her. Sometime later... Megumi—with the zombies—are trying to break down the door. After Megumi hears her name being called out by Yuki, she stops and heads towards the disaster shelter. Along the way, she passes many other zombies. Chapter 25 The zombies make a short appearance when Kurumi was looking towards the field. Chapter 26 Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Terminology Category:Zombies Category:Megumi Sakura